VacantForHOF
VacantForHOF made his debut on the Raw before Elimination Chamber 2017 ''and won his first match against 9 others to earn his spot into the Elimination Chamber Main Event for the World Title, with the stipulation of the same name. Since then, VacantForHOF has fought in many legacy matches and gone to war with the Advantage alone and as the leader of the temporary faction "The Contingency". He is currently a member of ''Bow To None ''(BTN) AKA The4 Kings of LLR. Vacant also had a stint as Smackdown Gmenral Manager as the popular character "Gm Vacant" obsessed with absolute Mayhem and destruction to a comical degree. He is a Former LLR Tag Team Champion, Former 3x Hardcore Champion and current and 3 time LLR Pacific Champion (2nd and 4th Champion). '''In competition ' Finishers * No Vacancy (Single Lift Underhook DDT) * Refuse to Bow Down (Shining Wizard) Signature Moves * Spinning Back Heel Kick (Often sets up Refuse to Bow Down')'' ''Tag Team Finishers'' * Divine Right (Powerbomb to Backstabber) ''Entrance Music'' * 'Engage The Fear Machine' - Lamb of God (2017-2018) * 'Overlord' - Black Label Society (2018-) ''Nicknames'' * The Constant * The Most Accomplished Rookie of All-Time * The Future - ceased (changed due to stolen names by others) * The Original Future * The King of The Pacific * The Greatest of All Time * The Dream Crusher * The Nightmare King (BTN) ''Stables'' * The Contingency (Unofficial. Temporarily made as an anti-faction against 'The Advantage'.) * Mount Rushmore (Collapsed) * End Game (Tag Team with SlowbroJJ) * Bow To None (AKA 'BTN') [Current] ''Championships and Accomplishments'' '''Championships * LLR Pacific Championship (3x) * LLR Tag Team Championship (with SlowbroJJ) * Hardcore Champion (3x) Accomplishments * Holder of the Longest Undefeated Streak of All-Time (15) * Holder Of the Longest Win Streak of All-Time (14) * X-Division System Winner (2-Time) Predictor to have two X-Division System Wins in a row * World Championship System Winner * Tournament of Ultimate Destruction Winner Bracket/Overall Winner (2018) * Super Trios Tournament Winner (2018) * World Tag League Runner-Up (2017) * Toxic Takedown Tournament (2018) * LLR20 Rankings #2 (2017) * Elite 8 in 'World Cup 2017' * Finalist in 'World Cup 2017 * Earned one of 'LLR's Great Achievements' * LLR NJPW G1 Climax 27 3rd Place Predicty Awards (8 Times) * Predicty Award - Predictor of The Year (2017) * Predicty Award - Match of The Year - SlowbroJJ vs. VacantForHOF @ Summerslam 2017 (2017) * Predicty Award - Promo-Cutter of The Year (2017) * Predicty Award - Promo of The Year - "How Sad Things Have Gotten" (2017) * Predicty Award - Feud of The Year - VacantForHOF vs. SlowbroJJ (2017) * Predicty Award - Promo of The Year - Bow To None's Debuting Promo (VacantForHOF, THeCivilizedGamer, ThePruef, MrCappie) (2018) * Predicty Award - Feud of The Year - Danchester_United vs Mount Rushmore (VacantForHOF, ThePruef, SlowbroJJ, REDACTED (2018) * Predicty Award - Best Skit/Bit - "We, Bow To None" by WeBTN (VacantForHOF, TheCivilizedGamer, ThePruef, MrCappier) (2018) Category:Predictor Category:VacantForHOF